


Ill met in Krynn

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raistlin and Dalamar meet a mysterious stranger from another world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ill met in Krynn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whathecheeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whathecheeze/gifts).



”Who are you?” asked the man in the black robes in a soft yet threatening voice.  
“I might ask you the same, dearie,” giggled the slight figure in red.  
“Dearie?” said Dalamar. “Who are you indeed?”  
“I’m Rumplestiltskin,” said the man. “What manner of place is this?”  
The black-robed man sighed and said “The High Tower of Sorcery.”  
“Then I am in the right place. I knew the rabbit did the right thing with the portal.”  
“Rabbit?” said the elf and looked puzzled.  
“Nevermind,” said Rumple. “I’m looking for a Raistlin Majere.”  
“You found him,” said the imposing figure in black and threw back his hood, revealing a strange face, golden skin and hourglass eyes.  
“Well, dearie,” began Rumple.   
Majere frowned at him but decided to let him continue to draw breath.  
“I’m looking for you because of a slight problem I have.”  
“What’s the nature of the problem?” asked Dalamar, and wondered who this strange creature was. Magic seemed to course through his being.  
“We have a delightful yet annoying girl in Storybrooke who needs taking care of,” said Rumple.  
“What’s she done?” asked Majere.  
“She’s undone one of my spells, and I came here to find the right ingredient for a potion to set it right.”  
“What’s the ingredient?” asked Dalamar. His master sighed.  
“Eye of newt. A special newt that only dwells in this place.”  
“I can get that,” said Majere. “What will you give in return?”  
“Oh dearie. Heard you needed help with a bothersome female cleric.”  
“I can handle her,” said Majere darkly.  
“Suit yourself. Just give me the eye.”  
Raistlin looked at him, the dark one. He looked slight, but his eyes held plenty of cunning.  
He was dangerous even if he was quite mad.  
Dalamar produced the eye of newt and a gust of wind made all the candles in the tower go out.   
Rumple laughed.  
“Magic has a prize,” he said. “You paid it dearly didn’t you, Majere.”  
“It was worth it,” said the mage.  
“Your future looks bleak,” said Rumple.  
“Why would you care?”  
“I don’t. But I could help you achieve your goals. The girl won’t serve you as well as I could.”  
“I don’t need you.”  
“You only think that. You care for your brother but that will be your undoing. Maybe I could be of help.”  
“The universe isn’t big enough for the both of us, dark one.”  
“Have it your way,” said Rumple. “And thanks for the eye.” In a flash and with a high-pitched giggle he was gone.  
“What was that about, Shalafi?” asked Dalamar.  
“I don’t care,” said Raistlin.  
“I could give you one of my special massages,” said the elf.  
The mage nodded. He felt as if someone had walked over his grave.


End file.
